


Breaking deals are a bad idea

by escapisthero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Can Hear Longing (Supernatural), Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Despair, Epilogue, F/M, First Kiss, Forgiveness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Season/Series 15, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: In the nothingness of the Empty something/someone wakes Castiel from his slumber.Odd alliances are made for the final fight.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Breaking deals are a bad idea

_Cas_

Castiel can't move. The empty darkness is all around him. He does not know if his eyes are open or closed. Something is calling him. Longing. All he feels is longing. Someone longs for him. Needs him.

_Cas_

_He_ needs him. Dean. Dean's soul is screaming for him beyond the veil. The strong longing is waking him up.

Castiel's very essence longs for Dean. He loves Dean. The brightest soul he ever saw, the one he has given everything for. His wings, blood, grace and life. Never expecting to get anything back. But he did. He got friendship, freedom, feelings and hope back. Even love. Even if it was one sided. Dean's soul is calling for him, and he always comes when he is called.

_Castiel_

Castiel is awake in the vast nothingness of the Empty. He is connected again to his sleeping body.

_Please Cas._

He moves, letting his body follow the longing. The only clear beacon in this nothing. The sudden distant sounds almost scared him. But he walks to it. It is something in the emptiness.

Voices. Many, many voices. In all the languages in the world. So he goes to the source. Humans. That he didn't expect. Humans don't belong in the Empty.

He smiles. The entity will be so pissed. He walks closer to the humans. There are billions of them. Afraid. Hugging together. Screaming for their loved ones.

_Damn it, I need you, Cas!_

"You!" the hissing voice of himself makes him turn. It was quite rude of the Empty using his face when it speaks to him.

"Why are humans here? They don't belong here. They aren't even dead." Castiel spoke calmly.

"I don't know! I didn't bring them! They are so noisy! They even woke you up! They will awaken all the angels and demons! I had just gotten them back to sleep!" the being was hissing angrily.

Castiel didn't correct it. Dean had awaken him. Only Dean.

"You know who's fault it is" Castiel spoke softly.

"Who?!" it yelled, scaring the closest humans. "God" It is so weird seeing yourself hissing. "that was not our deal!"

"No, God doesn't care about deals or balance. He only wants to play with his writing, not caring about the world's he has already created. He has destroyed your peace." Castiel walked up to the being bearing his face. "Don't you want to make him pay for his crimes?"

The being with his stolen face laughs.

"Yes, I want that! But I might not be strong enough by myself"

Castiel waves his arm.

"You have armies sleeping here. Use them. Crush God with his own creation. Beat him and bury him here if you want"

The being was laughing. It sounds wrong. "we should return the humans to the world as well. So you can have your peace."

"Yes, yes"

"I will help you" Castiel's smile is big.

"what do you want for that help?" it didn't trust him. 

"I wish to go back. You know that."

_Cas come home_

"I will even make you a deal" Castiel says, at peace with himself. 

..................... 

It was the big faceoff.

The last two humans and a young nephilim against God himself.

They didn't truly believe that they would win. Because how do you defeat God? Especially if you had lost all hope. All reason to fight.

Jack, Sam and Dean, hanging in midair by the power of God.

They knows that this is it. The bitter end.

The God calling himself Chuck is having his big final monolog when he stops talking and sees in shock a inky portal is opening before them.

Angels with or without vessels rushing out. Black demon smoke circling around in the air. Humans walking out, some ready to fight some afraid of what they were seeing. The angels standing before them, protecting against their father.

In the centre was the one that made Dean take a broken breath. Not believing what he was seeing.

Castiel. Castiel, who alone, walks forward to his creator.

"You! Castiel, what have you done?!" God was furious. This wasn't what he had written!

"This is your own fault. You broke your deal. Humans don't belong in the Empty."

Castiel's gravely voice travels over the field.

Castiel does not look at his family, if he did he would not be able to do what he needs to do. Because his only wish is to hug them, never letting them go. So he walks up to his father.

"I am God and I do whatever I want!" It was sad that someone as powerful was so petty.

"No, there are rules, and you have broken them. We and the world don't need you anymore. We will be free from you and your sad attempts of writing." he feels a calm settling within him.

"How? You are just a broken pathetic angel! Hardly a side character! You can never beat me!"

"I am am not alone"

Chuck looks at the angels and Demons.

"I have created you all and I can destroy you all with a snap of my fingers!"

"No you haven't" Castiel says

"What?! " God is irritated.

"You haven't created us all"

There is a inky darkness sweeping out of Castiel's back like enormous wings that wraps around God and eats him. God dies screaming .

Silence floods the field.

The Empty retract back to it's home. Taking God with them.

Castiel turns and goes to his family who has fallen to the ground as God lost his powers. Jack, running and throwing himself around Castiel's neck.

"Father"

"Hello Jack" his hug was hard. Smelling his son's hair. So glad that Jack was safe and in his arms. His biggest regret had not been able to say goodbye to his son.

Sam looks at Castiel, smiles, before he sees Eileen and he starts to run to her. A lost brother wasn't as important as the love of his life.

Castiel smiles as he sees them kiss and hug each other.

Dean is standing back, behind Jack. Castiel can't read what his beloved is feeling. His only hope was that he would be forgiven.

Castiel smiles and has to let his son go. "Hello Dean." He took a step closer. "You woke me up. Thank you"

"What?"

"I heard your prayers. I have told you before that I can feel longing." Castiel is waiting for what Dean is going to do.

"Cas…" Dean is still wearing the jacket with Castiel's bloody handprint on. A visual reminder of the last time they spoke.

"Dean" why was it so hard to speak now?

Dean envelopes him in a heartfelt hug.

"you promised that you would never die on me again"

"I wasn't dead… Technically" Castiel says.

Dean's laugh is filled with the tears he doesn't want to shed.

"idiot. I can't lose you, Cas! Never again, Cas. Do you hear me?"

Castiel nods.

"of course, Dean. I promise."

"Good. Cas I…"

Then the Empty returns. Right by Castiel's side.

Dean is trying to push Castiel behind him.

"This is him? Your happiness?" the being is looking at Dean as he was a puzzle.

"yes" Castiel smiles at Dean.

"I don't understand that. But a deal is a deal, Pet."

"yes it is. Your help against God, you will release angels, all for the prize of my grace."

"So you will never return to disrupt my sleep again! Oh, I win so much in this deal!" giggled, the cosmic being is giggling! If he only wasn't wearing my face.

"Cas…"

"it is alright Dean. This is for the best." he steps up to the being.

The pain of losing his grace is hard. A big part of his essence is disappearing. But Dean's hand is in his, keeping him grounded.

Luckily a nearby angel comes and heals his wounds so he doesn't bleed to death.

The being smiles.

"I don't want to see any of you again. If you aren't a dead angel or demon. And then you will only sleep! Do you hear me?!"

The being and the portal to the empty disappear without any trace.

"we won" Dean smiles and Castiel joins him in his joy a small moment.

Before there was things to deal with.

Castiel says goodbye to the angels returning to heaven. Knowing that he would likely never see them again. He would not be welcome among them. But he got the chance to beg for forgiveness of those who had lost their lives because or by his hand. He mostly got it. It is hard to be mad at the guy who gives them their life back.

He starts to cry when he sees Samandriel. Sweet Samandriel. His guilty conscience. He finds himself falling to his knees before the angel.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to kill you. _She_ ordered me! I was too weak to break free. I am so sorry"

"Castiel…" he feel how Alfie pets his hair. "Naomi is still in heaven. Please don't return. You can stay on Earth now if you want. You are free"

To feel Samandriel hugging him is not what he had expect.

"I forgive you, brother. I see how much pain my death has given you. I would gladly stay by your side if you will have me. Keeping humanity safe"

"It would be my honour"

Balthazar would stay on Earth as well. Returning to the life he liked. But the other angels return to rebuild heaven.

It was a relief seeing the light of grace returning home. Even better was to see the demons returning to hell.

The humans, mostly hunters, starts walking to civilization. Some hoping, that they will be able to forget what they had witnessed. Castiel finds himself walking alone. Looking at Dean. Dean who is walking with his family. Smiling. Beautiful and happy.

Castiel knew that they would have to talk about his confession. He was glad that he had been able to speak his truth but he knew… Nothing was going to change. True romantic love wasn't in his future. His only hope was that Dean could still be comfortable around him.

"Castiel" he sees Claire and her new family joining him.

"Hello Claire" his smile was genuinely happy.

"You saved us"

"yes, I helped"

"You did. Come Donna and Jody want to meet you in person"

He had only spoken with Jody on the phone a couple of times but her hug was warm as he was an old friend. But the hug Donna gave him made him miss being able to see people's souls, her's must be a beacon of light.

"Finally, we have heard so much about you. Why haven't you come by?" Donna says.

"There has not been much time. And… I didn't want to impose"

"You are always welcome. You are family. For all you have done for the boys and our hunting you will always be welcome with us."Jody lay an arm around his waist. .

"Castiel!" Jack runs up to them.

"Jack! Come my sort of brother. We are being sappy here" Claire says and slaps Jack on his back.

"are we related?"

"You call Castiel father and he is the closest I have to a father." Claire says trying to joke it of.

"a sister… That would be nice. What does that mean? Shall we hunt together now?"

Claire laugh was happier than Castiel had ever heard.

"Maybe that, someday. But we can start to change numbers and social contacts."

Castiel was glad that he no longer had to stop himself from feeling happiness.

"Why is Dean staring at you?" Alex asks.

Castiel couldn't read Dean's gaze. But it seems warm.

"I sacrificed myself to save him the last time we saw each other. That must have been painful for him."

"It was. He was crying on the floor when we found him. He didn't even answered the phone when Sam called. It took hours for us to get back " Jack says like it was no big deal.

"What the hell!" Claire's punch on Castiel's arm hurt.

Castiel turns to look at Dean. He feels how his heart and stomach feels weird.

"What made you happy enough for the emptiness come and collect you"

Castiel feels how a warmness attacks his face. A blush.

"I…"

"Fuck, please say that you kissed Dean!" Claire exclaims.

"No, that I didn't do. I just told Dean the truth"

Claire and her family, listening to every word.

"Castiel, you will tell me what that was!" Claire glared.

He shook his head.

"You love him" one of Claire's sisters Patience says.

"There wasn't time for Dean to say anything. Death and the Empty was coming."

Castiel nods.

Claire took his hand, Jack the other.

To truly feel them was a gift.

........................................ 

It took hours to reach the bunker. Where the most of the hunters followed them to. Dean stood outside waiting for Castiel when they arrived.

Taking his hand and walking them away from the crowd. Into the woods.

"Finally alone." Dean seems bashful.

"Dean. I am sorry that I told you in that manner. But I don't regret it. You deserve to know. I love you, all of you."

"Cas…I… fuck how could you do it?!"

Castiel laughs and takes a step closer.

"it is freeing to get your feelings out. But Dean if you don't feel the same it is alright. I don't ask anything of you. I just want you to know that you are loved."

"No that is not it. Damn it, Cas! I love you! You stubborn bastard. I want you! I need you to be here with me! I want it to be; you and me, hunting together, raising Jack. Growing old together. Fighting over silly things. Watching movies together. I will even let you drive Baby! When I kiss you that will be it. You and me for… "

Castiel had enough of waiting.

His kiss was hot and loving. His hands on Dean's face angling it as he wishes. Dean looks like he is drunk when Castiel stops enough to look at his beloved.

"Wow. I am idjit. We should have done this for years." Dean laughs and kisses Castiel back.

"we should return." Castiel says after many long minutes of showing their love. Not really wanting to return.

"Yeah. But you are sleeping in my room tonight. I need you by my side"

Dean doesn't stop touching Castiel.

"my pleasure."

"Come, let see if we will get some food."

They didn't stop holding hands. Even inside the bunker.

........................................ 

And so started the new dawn of earth.

There were still things to hunt. Monsters that needed to be dealt with.

But no more apocalypse to stop. There was a balance to the world.

Sam and Eileen got soon married and were starting a family. Living away from the bunker in a house in town.

Jack was happy, often visiting Claire and her family. The women and girls were good for him. Making him more human.

Dean and Castiel found themselves as hunter teachers. Taking over, this world's, Bobby's legacy. Giving knowledge when needed. Being a back up together with Garth.

But mostly they liked going on road trips. Fishing, going to the ocean. Spending time in nature without thinking about the beast that might hide in the darkness.

They let Charlie marry them one night when the family were together. And they were happy. Truly happy

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> First of. Because supernatural s15 isn't available in my country yet (are on s14). I have been spoiled as heck. But I don't even mind! I have waited for this so long. So I couldn't help myself writing this. Even if I had to Google some things... 
> 
> It was so hard writing this because it wasn't the tens I am used writing in. But sometimes it is just follow the muse. Any mistakes are my own. I am dyslexic non English-speaker.
> 
> But I hope that you found some joy in the story.


End file.
